Gokudo no Sensei
by Little Rascal
Summary: born as a mafia heir Kagome is a rookie teacher with a class populated by delinquents as things start to go down involving her clan Sesshoumaru figures out her secret now she struggles to excel in her career and keep her mafia background a secret SK
1. Rookie Teacher with a Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen's plot or characters nor to I own Inuyasha.

Higurashi Kagome stood in the principle's office of an all boys private high school. It has always been her dream to become a teacher, a math teacher at that. "Miss Higurashi, you do know that these students are ruthless little scumbags, they'll do just about anything to get in your pants, or worse," He leaned in closer. "You're career terminated."

As Kagome stared at the vice principle who happened to be present in the room along with the principle, and was now beginning to sweat in nervousness but it wasn't because she was teaching all boys, junior and senior boys, boys close to her age mind you, but the fact that the vice principle seemed like he was almost _trying_ to get rid of her, and she hadn't even gotten the job yet.

Kagome put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "Oh, I think I'll be fine." The principle laughed along with her in a good natured way. "Well, Miss Higurashi if you believe you can handle it then I say, why not give it a shot?" Kagome nodded. The vice principle sighed and shifted speaking again, "Fine, but you will not be allowed to where skirts or dress of any sort. Those rotten kids will find anyway to get a close up on women flesh." Smirking he spoke again.

"So Miss Higurashi, you'll only be allowed to wear a jump suit."

Kagome sighed as she walked into her empty classroom, finally able to get away from the rude and really creepy vice principle of hers. "I can't believe he talks about his students like that." She mumbled to herself. School was just about to start in a few minutes so she had some time to collect her self.

Of course like the rules said she wore a comfortable jump suit they provided for her and practically covered all her curves and her long, wavy black hair was down. It was just about mid spring and since her students ran off their other teacher (which was a male) she was a little upset to have to start smack dead in the middle of the school year.

Her hair was starting to cling to her neck and face since it was so hot out, so she grabbed a clip out of her purse and pulled it back messily. Running her fingers through her bangs she swooped them back as well and took off the jacket of her jump suit. Sitting at her desk, she waited for class to start.

As the tower bell rang, students started to pile into the room. Kagome stood up straight at her desk to greet them, but as they came in none of them turned to acknowledge her till someone spoke up.

"Hey look, it's a female teacher!"

The class turned to look at her. "Oh yeah," Another spoke, "Hey where's your boobs?" Kagome looked at him flatly. 'Man the vice principle wasn't kidding.' In a cheery voice Kagome spoke. "All right class, settle down." She passed out blank sheets of paper around the classroom although; no one really paid any attention to her. "I am your math and homeroom teacher. Now all I want you to do is write down something about yourself!"

Students had their back turned to her all were talking, some were looking at porn, others were throwing things and sitting on top of desks, while the others were well, being boys. Kagome turned to see two more students stepping into the class room. "Hey, Shin, Sesshoumaru what's up you two never show up to class this early!"

One student yelled he was fat and had low cut blonde hair, he sort of reminded Kagome of a bear. Kagome still kept her cheery smile. "_Or_ you don't have to write much down at all, how about we start with me!"

She turned to the black chalk board behind her and picked up some chalk while writing, she spoke. "I'm twenty three, I have a dog, and I just graduated from college—"She was cut off when paper balls were being thrown at her. Slumping her shoulders she let them throw it, one paper ball hitting her in the back of her head.

'Great, just my fucking luck.'

A student near the back of the class had ran out of things to throw at her and pulled a marble. One of his friends beside him saw him. "No way man, don't throw that!" Not listening he chucked it at her. As it was about to hit her right in the back of her head she tilted her head to the side and raised her hand to catch it in mid air.

The class fell silent as the watched her turn around and gave the boy the most dangerous look a student has ever seen on a teacher. From the back Sesshoumaru caught this look, before she snapped out of whatever weird daze she was in and started to act all freakishly cheery again. "Wow would you look at that I can't believe I caught that! Must have been perfect timing huh?"

Students looked at her as if she grew a second head before turning back to do whatever they were doing. The one that looks like a bear, which Kagome found out a bit earlier that he was identified as Kumai, Kuma for short turned to his group.

"Wow that was really weird! For a second there I really thought she pulled a Jet Li, but it must have been some stupid coincidence, huh?" From behind her she heard them laughing and mentally sighed. 'Good, they bought it.'

* * *

...

Later on that day Kagome sighed as she stepped through the shoji door to her home. From around the corner a man poked his head out. "Hey, Kagome!" He came around the corner fully. "How was your first day at work?" Three other men came out around the corner behind the first guy. They all looked like a bunch of thugs.

"Kagome!"

Back in her normal clothes, Kagome set her purse down at the small three steps that led to a two part hallway one going left the other going right. Each way taking you some where else in the house. "As good as I supposed it would be I guess."

Two of the younger guys jumped around excitedly. "Did they call you miss?" This caused Kagome to sigh in exhaustion. "No, just bitch, wench, and other things. And two of my students just sat back and watched, although one of them is not my student actually he's my assistant though his ass didn't assist me at all. I think his name was Sesshoumaru or something like that. " The guys eyes almost popped out of their head as the hovered above her their veins popping out.

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison. Kagome nodded and made her way to the kitchen, which was down the hallway that was to the left. "I'M GONNA KILL THOSE BRATS!" One spoke the other agreed. "YEAH, WE'RE ALL GONNA GO DOWN THERE AND MAKE SURE EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE HIGH SCHOOL PUNKS LAY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BAY!" All of them agreed in a cheer.

"Kyo, Kouga, Minoru, their just not used to me yet, once I gain their respect everything will be fine." Kagome said with an irritated twitch in her right eyebrow. The tall man with burgundy slicked back hair and a large scar going from north to south across his left eye and was identified as Kyo, snorted. "The hell it will be fine, you are the heiress to the biggest yakuza in Japan! They should show more respect!"

Kagome shook her head as they continued to rant and rave on and on about her students. Turning to walk away once more she blocked them out and grabbed something to eat before going to plan out her next assignment.

* * *

...

"Meet us behind the gym, and you better come alone." Kagome heard some seniors from a different class say to one of her students as she came up the steps. "Hey Kumai, what's wrong?" The kid looked like he had just seen a ghost. He stood there for a minute before taking off. "Nothing, just leave me the hell alone!" Kagome watched as he took off for her classroom.

Shrugging it off she decided not to think about it since it might be personal problems. After a repeat of yesterday Kagome now sat with the rest of the teachers in the lounge, discussing random things with other teachers. She looked up when the teacher beside her Mr. Oden called out to one of his students. "Tsufuma what happened to you?" The tall senior looked his way and snorted before walking off.

His face was looked like someone had been using it as a punching bag.

His teacher, Mr. Fuma frowned. "Well, I guess that went well, but I just don't understand why my students don't tell me what's goin' on…." The choir teacher next to Mr. Fuma leaned in towards him and Kagome. "I think he got beat up." Kagome gave her a flat look at her obvious statement.

"And I agree with Farutu here I don't understand why students don't say what's going on either…." Beside them Kagome smirked and spoke as if she was talking to someone in the mob. "That's because real men don't tell."

All the teachers in the room looked up. Noticing the attention Kagome jumped up in surprise using her really fake cheery voice. "But who knows! I mean what I am saying I would like to know what goes on too!" Laughing nervously she watched as the teachers nodded wordlessly at before moving on to other things.

Sitting back down in her chair Kagome gave a heavy sigh before she realized that one of her students was next to be getting the same treatment as the other teachers students, but Kagome was not going to be having any of that. Jumping up Kagome raced down the hallway and out the school doors.

The senior boys laughed as they jumped yet, now I another junior their leader standing back smoking his cigarette while his boys did the dirty work. On the floor Kuma struggled to look up. "Kudoh," Blowing out his cigarette smoke, a smile turned up on his pale flawless face. "What?" Kuma clutched his teeth together. "Why'd you come back man when everybody knows they kicked you out?"

Taking another puff he spoke casually. "I heard you juniors have been walking all over my guys." Crouching down he blew the smoke in Kuma's face. "And you know I can't have that it will put a dent on my reputation besides, it won't look good on my résumé." From behind them they heard a noise and looked over their shoulders to see Kagome struggling with a bunch of volleyballs in her arms.

Kudoh turned around and snarled at Kuma. "I told you better had come alone, now what the fuck is this?" Kuma struggled to speak. "I didn't tell anyone." Uchi, one of Kudoh's guys turned around. "Hey Kudoh, I don't think he told see, she's just putting up some volleyballs." They say her pass by, but she stumbled backwards causing one of one of the balls to fall and go in their direction.

Trying to go after it Kagome soon fell making the balls come tumbling out of her arms. Groaning, she sat up. "Huh, what're you guys doing back here?" Her innocent voice fooling all of them, "Kuma, what happened to you?" Kuma looked up at her, one eye beat shut. "Kagome you idiot get out of here!" From behind her Kudoh grabbed her and held her, a knife by her chin.

Laughing he watched the shocked boy on the ground. "Don't worry after were finished with you were going to have some fun with this on." He licked the side of her face. Kagome glanced at him briefly mildly disgusted. She watched as Kudoh's boys stomped on Kuma's back until he passed out. "Is he unconscious?" Kagome asked, but her she soon got her answer when he began to stir. "Kagome," His voice held pain.

"Nope," Kagome then slipped out of Kudoh's grasped so fast it made him and his guys blink twice. Kagome came down on Kuma's neck knocking him out instantly. "There now he's unconscious." Kudoh stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell? Just who do you think you are bitch?" Kagome stood up slowly and turned to look at him. " Why, I'm just a simple homeroom teacher. Now which one of you shit-heads is Kudoh?"

Glaring at them, they all looked blue in the face. Growling Kudoh's boys charged at her. Kagome dodged their punches easily and both one powerful punch in solar plexus. Kudoh started at her. "Jesus," He whispered as he stared as she came his way.

* * *

...

Outside the school grounds Shin and Sesshoumaru sat casually under a tree, they were skipping music class for they both found it stupid and unnecessary. As soon as his ringer went off Shin answered his phone. "Yeah?" He spoke. "Hey Shin, Kuma's missing I think he's getting banged up by the seniors!" One of Shin's classmates Minami yelled into the phone while the rest of the gang was sitting around him. Shin sat up causing Sesshoumaru's attention to turn over to him. "What where are you guys?"

"At school!"

That was all that needed to be said as Shin jumped up and grabbed his bag running to Sesshoumaru's car, Sesshoumaru not to far behind him.

* * *

...

"Listen to me boy," Kagome said stopping directly in front of him. "You mess with my kids," She pulled her fist back and yelled with all her might. "I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

...

It wasn't long till Shin, Sesshoumaru, Minami, Noda, Inuyasha, and Shippou showed up at the scene. Kagome long gone and Kuma was sat up against the wall his face whipped completely free of the blood. "Kuma," Shin yelled, "Kuma wake up!" Opening his eyes Kuma spoke drowsily. "Shin," His eyes widened as he shot up. "Kagome, where's Kagome!" He yelled frantically.

"Kagome's not here, why would she be?"

"She was here I saw her, Kudoh had her!" Shippou ventured off and found something around the corner. "Hey guys look at this!" They all got up and came over. "Isn't this Kudoh and his boys?" He asked. They all looked on in awe with the exception of Sesshoumaru and Shin. "Who the hell could beat up all three of them?"

"Higurashi,"

Inuyasha turned to him. "No way in hell could that skinny dork couldn't beat up anyone even if her life depended on it!" They all looked down at the broken trio on the ground. "Hey, I know," Noda turned. "Maybe this dog did it!" The all looked up to see as really fat boxer mixed breed walking towards them. "Huh, hey isn't that Kagome's dog?" They all agreed. "So then yeah, maybe her dog did it!"

To himself Sesshoumaru stood there thinking. 'No dog could do that to three humans.'

Feeling a paw on his leg Sesshoumaru looked down. "Hey, don't think on it too much alright?" The gang's eyes widened as the stared down at the dog. For the first time Sesshoumaru spoke. "What the hell?"

A/N: Hey tell me what you think! It's based off of Gokusen so if you haven't seen it then you better! Please review!


	2. Duel! Sesshoumaru vs Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen's plot or characters or Inuyasha.

"Teacher evaluation!"

Mr. Fuma nodded his face stuck in an expression that makes him look like he's always tired; which of course he always is. "Yep, it's tomorrow." Kagome pulled her cheeks down with her face. Makimoto Furutu, the choir teacher laughed at her expression. "Calm dawn Ms. Higurashi, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!"

The three teachers jumped in surprise the sudden appearance and outburst of the wacky vice principle. "The teacher evaluation is crucially important, for if Ms. Higurashi fails to do good," The vice principle leaned in towards her causing the other two teacher's to lean back away from him and her. "The school will only be forced to be shut down."

Kagome narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, it seems like we can't have that happen now can we." She replied in a challenging voice. The vice principle 'hmm' and walked off. Kagome turned to the other two and raised a hand to rest against the back of her head. With a big smile, "Well, looks like I better be off to my class."

The others agreed and watched her go.

* * *

... 

The class continued to do its normal afternoon activities, which is the same as the mourning activities which consist of being loud, obnoxious, and well just not paying attention to her.

But today was different.

Kagome didn't bother to attempt to get there attention today, she just sat in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk in deep thought. Finally a student took notice. "Hey teach, what's up with you? Why aren't you _trying _to teach?" Noda asked laughing slightly.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and sat up a bit. "Oh, well, tomorrow is teacher evaluation and well as far as I'm concern you kids haven't learned shit." The little group of troublemakers gave her a flat look. "I don't know what to do." The group just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Then something clicked in her mind and she jumped up out of her seat and propped one foot up on her desk and leaned forward resting an arm on that knee. "I've got it, now listen up you brats you all are going shut up and sit down, while I teach, do you understand me!" She said it with so much authority that all the students eyes widened as they scrambled to their seats.

Kagome turned around to the black board and began to write numbers on it. The class wasn't really paying attention, but they were all too scared to steer their attention else where in fear of angering her again.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru leaned casually over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, go slap Higurashi on the back of her head." Inuyasha looked at him like he had grown a second head. "No way, that bitch is crazy. Why don't you do it?" Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Just do it, I want to see what she will do, I'll give you five dollars for it."

Inuyasha looked up at her and got up and quietly came up behind her and hit her in the back of her head. Kagome squatted holding her head. "Ow! What's the big idea, Inuyasha?" The boy just 'feh'ed and walked back to his seat. Sesshoumaru was not pleased in the least.

So he leaned over to Shin.

After whispering to Shin, he passed it on to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha passed it on to Noda, and Noda to Shippou, and Shippou to Kuma, and well you get the point. Soon enough it reached the entire class. Yes, they would play good little boys today, but tomorrow Higurashi was going to be really sorry.

* * *

... 

Dressed in a nice suit dress that came to her knees showing of her creamy smooth legs, Kagome walked down the hall way to her class. She was talking to the principle and he was positive that she would do great today. She took his word for it, until that is she came to her class room door.

Kagome opened her class room door only to see no class.

Kagome's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets. 'Those son of a bitches!' She slammed her class room door shut and turned to the principle. "Mr. Principle, could you hold off those evaluation judges for just five minutes!" Confused he asked why.

"Just do it, no time to talk about it sorry, but just try to stall keep them entertained!" She yelled while running down the hall. Her class, class 2-4, junior class had thought it was funny to just ditch class today.

Running steps Kagome burst through the school's balcony door. "Alright all of you listen up! Get back to class right now!" None of them listen to her just kept chatting. Glaring in frustration she turned to Sesshoumaru who was sitting on the ground with one leg bent up and a arm resting on that leg.

"Alright Sesshoumaru game over, tell them to go back to class."

Sesshoumaru expressionless face and calm, cool, collected eyes rested on her. He showed her a hint of amusement showing through on his eyes only. "And if I don't." Kagome's shoulders slumped down in defeat. "If you don't," She spoke softly, so softly only Sesshoumaru and the person next to him (which was Shin) could hear her. "The school will shut down."

Sesshoumaru's face remained as it was, and Shin didn't make a move to show any emotion either. Finally he turned his gaze elsewhere for a minute. "Fine," He looked back up at her. "But you have to agree to fight me."

Everyone seemed to hear that.

The class started whispering amongst themselves. Whispers like "There's no way she's gonna agree," "A stupid teacher like her?" "Teacher's aren't allowed to fight students." But Kagome kept a steady stare on Sesshoumaru. "Alright," She placed a fist on her hip. "I'll do it."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "After school at the park." Kagome nodded. Standing Sesshoumaru signaled to Inuyasha that they were all leaving. And soon after the class followed.

* * *

... 

Meanwhile, The vice principle was singing and dancing for the guest. He felt extremely foolish, but it was for the good of the school. Soon enough the vice principle cut in. "I think our guest has had enough, come, let us take you to your first class."

They walked down the hallway towards classroom 2-4, the vice principle looked wicked, because earlier he had saw that Higurashi and her class was not present and that gave him the perfect opportunity to ruin any of the school's changes to stay open.

"Here we are," He said excitedly and opened the door. Turning around he saw Higurashi and her class sitting quietly listening to her as she taught. The vice principle almost died right then and there. "What? How?" The principle was smiling happily as he showed them the way in.

* * *

... 

The rest of the day went smoothly and now Sesshoumaru stood in large white t-shirt and baggie black pants, with a zip up hoody to go with it. Standing there waiting patiently with one hand in his pants pocket.

From little ways back Kuma, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Minami waited to see if she would show up. "Man we've been here forever there is no way she's going to show up!" Kuma yelled. "I wonder why Sesshoumaru wants to fight her so badly, I mean she's just a stupid teacher."

The others nodded. "Yeah, but anyways you have to admit Sesshoumaru is hard to get along with sometimes," They all agreed. "Yeah," Kuma said. "Because he's smart," "Cool," Noda tipped in. "And kind of hot." Minami ended. Inuyasha jumped up and hit them all in the back of the head.

"Hey, get a hold of yourselves! That's my brother! And besides if Sesshoumaru fights her he will get fired, then Shin will try to fight her, and if Shin fights her he will get kicked out like he did in middle school. Then the school just won't be fun anymore!"

They all nodded sulking a bit. "Your right!" They all jumped when they turned to see Kagome squatting down next to them as if she had been there the entire time. "Ah, when did you get here?" Minami yelled. Kagome shrugged, "Not to long ago I guess." Standing up she moved down the hill towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked up as he caught sight of her. Turning towards her causing the wind to blow his long white hair in the other direction giving him this out-of-this-world look. He took off his hooded jacket, and got ready to fight. Kagome did the same, but when the wind blew on her she shivered and picked her jacket back up and put it back on.

The others laughed at her.

"What a wimp!"

"Oh look, _she's cold_!"

"Loser!"

Kagome blocked them out and continued to glare at Sesshoumaru. "So, what's your real reason for fighting me?" Sesshoumaru continued to stare, surveying her, taking in all of her. Finally he answered. "I am curious." This caused Kagome to get very angry.

"Curious?" She said dangerously calm. "You want to fight me, because you are _curious_?" Sesshoumaru made no move to agree. "How dare you. How dare you manipulate my class to do whatever the hell you want them to do, only to fight me because you are curious!" Sesshoumaru gave her one of those rare boyish smiles.

"I shall do what I please."

Kagome 'hmm' and relaxed a little. "Alright, if we are going to do this, then you better get ready, because when you fight somebody you fight as if it is your last fight. One will win and the other will die." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?" She was using her 'gangster' talk again. And like before she snapped out of it and used an overly cherry voice to cover it up.

"Oh nothing."

Sesshoumaru growled and walked towards her. He grabbed collar of her shirt pulling her up to his face. "Listen to me girl I'm sick of your games. Fight me now." Kagome glared into his eyes unafraid. "Fine, but you are going to regret this for the rest of your life, do you really want to do that Sesshoumaru." He smirked and pulled back his fist.

"Hey! Hey you two, what are you doing down there?" They turned to the road bridge that crossed over the park. Kagome's eyes popped out of her head and she gasped loudly. "Oh my god, it's the cops, what am I going to do?" Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she was stupid, but her face showed complete and utter horror.

The others had already come down to see what was up. "Yo, teach, what's up with you?" Kagome shook her head. "No talk, just run!" Kagome took off. "Hey," The policeman called. "Get back here all of you!" Sesshoumaru grabbed his jacket and took off after Kagome the others not far behind.

"What the hell, look at her go!" Shippou yelled, panting he was behind Inuyasha. "Yeah," Noda cut in. "How the hell can she run so fast, not even Sesshoumaru is beating her!" They were right. Sesshoumaru was close behind Kagome, but Kagome ran like her life was in danger therefore beating Sesshoumaru by two feet. Kuma dragged behind, but eventually they all got away.

A/n: Ok, I know weird ending right? But oh well you've all been asking for it so hear it is! I hope you like please review and no flames please! Thank you!


	3. Kuma's First Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen's plot or characters nor do I own Inuyasha.

"Those son of bitches!"

Kyo poked his head from out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Kagome clenching her red pen and gritting her teeth. "Hey Kagome, what's up?" Kagome turned to him, glaring. "Those little bastards, I give then a test and this is what they do!" Kyo walked over to her. "Well what they do?"

"Nothing!"

She held up the papers in his face. "They answered not one single question they just doodled the whole time!" Minoru and Kouga came into the room sitting down on their ankles beside her. "Hey," Minoru scattered the papers over the table. "These kids should be in art class, some of these are really good!" Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration and took deep breaths.

The class did their normal early mourning routine in class before Kagome stepped in the door. "Hey teach, what's up your ass? You look you're about to burry someone in the bottom of a bay, or something…."

Kagome almost smirked at him. 'Now, there's a thought.'

Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Your scores last night were pathetic! I can't believe you all sat their and doodled the whole time! What is wrong with you kids did my teaching not help?" The students looked around at each other. Noda decided to speak up. "Well, maybe it _would_ have helped if anybody would have paid any attention to 'ya!" The class laughed.

Kagome glared at the boy Noda, who happened to be the class clown. He had blonde shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and always wore a hat. After coming in the door Kagome bent down to pick up the papers she 'oh-so-softly' put on her desk. "I am going to hand your mid-terms back." The class groaned. "What? No way teach I'm not taking it!"

Kagome began to walk threw rows handing them back. "Your class average was a twenty one! That is beyond pathetic!" Turning she looked down to see who's was next. "The high grade was a ninety-eight, and that was Shin Sawada." The class began to cheer. "Way to go Shin." Kuma stated.

Shin snorted . "Ninety-eight, the hell with that what was the two points off for?" Kagome bent down to where his and her noses were almost touching. Glaring into his eyes she held up his paper. "You forgot to decimate!" Shin scoffed, but took the paper anyway.

Kagome stood up straight again and turned to the rest of the class. "Anybody who got below a thirty fails," The class gasped and started to protest, but Kagome cut them off. "You will have to retake the test, and I will be hold remediable classes after school so I would advise you to come."

In the back Minami, snorted. "No way man I'm not coming to take that stupid class. You have to know all this quadratic formula crap to work in the shops or the factories." Kagome held his test in his face to show a five underlined at the top.

"What kind factory would hire someone who can't even add or subtract!" Minami's shoulders slumped before he snatched the paper out of her hand and glared at her. "Well I guess I will just have to become a gangster!" From across from him Noda laughed. "Yeah, that's not such a bad idea!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "A gangster huh," Her tone of voice dropped in a low serious voice as she pushed Minami back into his seat and propped her foot up on his desk leaning over him. "What kind organization would want a wimpy, spineless ass punk like you for a gangster?" Minami's eyes widen as he stared at her. "Jesus," He muttered. Kagome continued to stare him down the whole class' attention on them.

"You don't even have the balls let alone the muscle to become a gangster. Sure they'll hire you as a hit-man, butno self respecting yakuza would want a stupid, punk ass, weakling, high school moron who can't even add or subtract in their clan!" Kagome stood up dramatically. "Who would want someone like_you? _I'll tell you, no one, because soon enough you'll be seeing the bottom the bay!"

The stared at her in utter shock, all of them quiet. "What the hell?" Kuma cut in.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and laughed nervously. "How'd you like that act guys? Was it any good? Quickly without waiting for their response, she handed back the rest of the papers and came to the front of the class. The bell rang soon after. "Oh would you look at that, time for me to go, bye!"

Kagome shut the door to her class in haste. Huffing and puffing she tried to regain herself. 'Wow that was a close one I cannot go off like that.' Shaking her head she made her way to the teacher's lounge.

Inside Kuma turned to Shin and Sesshoumaru. "Is me, or did she just like freak out there for a moment?" Minami huffed and turned to Shippou. "Well I don't care what the hell she says Shippou and I are not going, right Shippou?"

Shippou turned around with his paper in his hand and showed a thirty-two at the top. Minami's jaw dropped as the class laughed. "Sorry, but I don't have to take the classes, I passed!" Shippou said in a sympathetic, yet enthusiastic voice.

Kuma turned to Minami, "What'd you get?"

"A five," He answered showing him his paper.

Kuma laughed and show him his paper. A big zero was underlined at the top, Kuma congratulated himself. "I think this is my best so far!" He showed him his five. Kuma laughed, "Well that's not bad, you did a hell of a lot better than me." Kuma showed Noda his zero. "I think I did better than last time!" Their little group of friends all laughed as the bell rang to show class was over.

* * *

...

The group walked casually out of the building of Shiroken High discussing today's event until Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped looking up. The rest of the group stopped and turned to see what he was looking at.

They all saw Kagome sitting in her classroom at Sesshoumaru's desk that was in the corner next to the window, relaxing. "Look at that wench," Inuyasha stated. "She's never going to get her class!" Shin kept his comments to himself and turned around to keep walking, causing the others to follow shortly after.

Sesshoumaru stayed behind walking the hallways since there was nothing better to do. He decided to pay a little visit to the teach. Sliding the door open, she looked up to see who it was. "Oh, Sesshoumaru it's just you." The man smirked and walked in closing the door behind him.

He stopped when he was directly in front of her. "Tell me your story Higurashi." His deep voice completely catching her attention. "Story," Kagome laughed nervously. "What story?" Sesshoumaru leaned down towards her causing her to nervously pull her head back and blush.

He lifted his arms to where they touched the window behind her and rested on each side of her head. Trapping her. Bringing his face down, he looked over her face through half opened eyes. Kagome breath hitched in the back of her throat. She was half anticipating a kiss and half anticipating a interrogation.

Sesshoumaru brought his lips to slight brush over hers before pulling away completely. He stared at her through emotionless golden hues before speaking."No matter, I will find out, there is obviously something you not telling us teach." Her shock soon washed over as she watched him reach for the door. She called out, "Hey wait, why don't you try out for the choir club!" Sesshoumaru looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Choir club?" Kagome nodded. "Uh, huh, Ms. Fujiyama the one with the hot body is hosting it." Sesshoumaru snorted and turned his back on her gracefully. "Please, that class has a less chance of happening then your _remedial classes_." She could only stare as he left, but soon glared at the spot he once was at and touched her lips. Pulling her hand away from her mouth she balled them into a fist. "Damn nosy little bastard."

* * *

...

"You lousy bitch, just who do you think you are!" A tall man who obviously thought he was all that, pushed the thick red-headed woman down. She was wearing a knee length, short sleeved green dress with matching shoes.

She looked up at him as small cut on her face began to bleed. The owner bent down beside her. "Please, just calm down." The woman in a traditional kimono begged. The woman on the ground pushed her away.

"That's it you think I'm just going to let you get away with that!" She jumped up and smacked the man so hard across the face it brought him to his knees. Growling he stood up and grabbed a beer bottle.

"Why you little whore," He raised bottle up to hit her. "How dare you!" The woman cringed back in fear as his arm came down, but never made it to her head. People are around gasped. "Ojou!" Some called out. Kagome stood here one hand in her pocket and the other griping the man's wrist in a vice like grip.

"So, now what tough guy? You think you're just going to hit a woman with a beer bottle? Don't you think your taking this just a little too far?" The man struggled in her grip and his friend behind him decided to charge at her. Kagome noticed this and raised a sandaled foot to his face, knocking him back.

"Ah, Jesus," He yelled holding his now red face. "Don't you think your taking this too far?" Kagome turned to the man she held, "Get out of here." A dog bit the man's butt and cried out as a huge man stepped in behind her. "Hey, you better show some respect to Ojou, the Ooedo clan's acting Kumichou."

The men turned blue in the face as one grounded out. "Ooedo clan?" Kagome and the big man looked on in satisfaction. Smirking, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Tetsu, why don't you give these guys a lesson on how-to-treat-a-lady." The big man now identified as Tetsu, smirked as he grabbed them both up by their collar.

"My pleasure Ojou." Walking towards the door, they all watched him. "Let's take this outside huh, gentlemen." The room could only stare as they left with Kagome's dog Fuji hanging off one of their bottom.

"Wow," The ladies of the bar called out.

"That was great Ojou," The pretty girls surrounded her and she just stood there smiling, thanking them for the praise. The all sat down around a table discussing what happened. "I can't believe that, you really saved my ass back there." The red-headed woman said. Kagome just laughed.

"No problem, but listen its ok to be boldly, but just make sure you don't take it too far." The woman nodded. "Right," The owner grinned. "So what's your story?" Kagome asked. "Oh, well," The red headed started. "I used to own my own bar, but after the stock market the place crashed."

"When she's not working here, she's at home taking care of her son." The owner said. Kagome nodded. "Being a single mom can be a handful sometimes, I understand." The red-head nodded. "Yeah, that's for sure." They soon started up another conversation Kagome staying out of this one, starring at the red headed woman across from her. She just had to cut in.

"Hey, are you sure we haven't met before?"

The woman turned to her. "I'm sure," She said waving a hand at her in a girly fashion. "I'm sure I would remember some one like you, Ojou." Kagome smiled and leaned back. "Oh ok, It's just that you look so damn familiar." Kagome sighed and relaxed.

Ms. Fujiyama, the assistant Choir teacher and also female sat next to Kagome and held up a book. "I think I'm going for the classical type, what do you think?" Kagome gave her a fake laugh, even though she thought the whole idea was a complete joke she still encouraged her.

"I want Shin Sawada and his hottie friend in my choir too. Think you could put in a good word for me?" Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together. "Hottie friend? Who?" Ms. Fujiyama giggled. "That Sesshoumaru, boy I would just love to sleep with him!" Kagome gave her a flat look. "Yeah, ok, well I'll put in a good word for you."

"I am doing remedial class."

The vice principle walked by saying. "I won't work."

Kagome eye twitched in annoyance, but soon brushed it off. Just when she was about to explain the bell rang. Ms. Fujiyama stood up, "Well I better be off to my class." Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I think I better be off to mine too."

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome was walking down the steps when she heard that and cut in. "Yes, I know where you can find her, I am she." She and the other woman's eyes widen when they saw each other. The other woman gasped and pointed. "You're the Ooedo clan's Ojou!" Kagome jumped at her in mid-sentence and close lined her, dragging her down the hall way and out the school.

The students she was talking to looked on in pure shock and horror.

Soon enough Noda burst through the class room door to see Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shin, Kuma, and Shippou sitting there. "Kuma you better hurry up, Teach just close lined your mom and took off with her!" Kuma's eyes widened as he jumped up running after Noda, all following except Sesshoumaru who drifted behind for a minute. "She did what to who?" He asked himself.

The red-headed woman from yesterday night doubled over on the ground both of the ladies panting. Kagome from running and the woman from being close lined. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," The woman said. "Yeah, I can say the same."

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that, I just had no idea, Sumi told me you were teaching, but I had no idea here." Something clicked. "That's right, no wonder you looked so damn familiar, you must be Kumai's mom." The woman nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Ojou—"

Kagome jumped at her and covered her mouth. "Sayuri listen you can't use that Ojou stuff around here ok?" The red head nodded. "Don't worry no one not even my son can make me spill your secret." Kagome nodded.

Soon enough her class came from around the corner. Kuma running at her. He yanked his mother from Kagome's grasp. "What the hell do you think your doing? You think you can just go around kidnapping my mom because I wouldn't show up to your stupid remedial classes!"

Kuma's mom, Sayuri punched him on the head. "Teiru, How dare you, this woman saved my life don't you ever go around talking to her like that!" Kuma turned to his mom, "What the hell? That's a load of crap how could some scrawny teacher like her save your life?"

"Some thugs at the bar! He almost well killed me!"

Kuma stared at her. "What? No way!" Sayuri nodded. "Yeah she kicked their ass, and with a sandal!" From behind them Kagome gave Sayuri this irritated mean look as she was coming close to spilling her secret. Growling, Sayuri finally notice the look Kagome was giving her. Her eyes widen as she quickly added. "U-uh it flew by and well you know he was beat, ok!"

Growling Kuma glared at Kagome. Sayuri cut in. "Now you boys run along now get back to class!" Kuma just huffed and turned around. Sesshoumaru and Shin stayed behind. "I knew it had to been you. You kicking Kudoh's ass like that, hmm." Shin nodded agree with him. And with that they walked off.

Sayuri glared at where Sesshoumaru was standing. "That boy has no manners!" She soon turned to Kagome. "But I tell you he is a good man, and Shin's a good boy. This school may have a bad reputation, but my boy's no hoodlum." Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry I know exactly what you mean, I think I'm a good judge of character. It takes more then just how you act and the way you talk." Sayuri agreed with her. "So what are you here for?" Sayuri's eyes widened as she pulled an envelope out of her purse.

"I wanted to pay off the rest that I own on my son's tuition. I didn't want to give it to Teiru so, I decided to just come up here myself and give it to you." Kagome nodded in understanding. Then something seemed to click in Sayuri's mind. "Hey, what was my son saying about remedial classes earlier?"

* * *

...

Kuma signed as he came into his house.

He turned around to see to the angry face of his mother. "Teiru, where have you been, I've been waiting for you." She put her face in his causing him to pull back a little bit. "Now, tell me, what's this thing about remedial classes?" Kuma jumped angrily at that. "Ah, don't tell me Kagome squealed on me?" His mother shook her head. "No she just laughed and walked away."

Kuma gave his mother a blank expression at that.

From down the street you could still hear Kuma's mother yelling about him telling her about the remedial classes. You could hear his screams as his mother obviously put some serious damage upon him.

* * *

...

At school the next day his friend sat around him. "Hey, Kuma what happened to you man? Who beat you up?" Inuyasha asked smirking. "Was it a senior?" Shippou asked. Kuma looked off to the side a bit embarrassed. "No it was…my mom."

The group burst out laughing. "Ah, I can't believe this, Kuma got beat up by his mommy!" Minami yelled holding his stomach in laughed. "Yeah, I think I'm going to piss in my pants." Noda yelled laughing as well. The group continued to tease him.

After school the boys were walking out of the building when Shin once again stop to look up at Kagome. The rest followed. "I can't believe she's still waiting." Shippou said. "Yeah, I can't believe she's actually believes we are going." They all started to walk, but stopped when they noticed Kuma not walking.

"Hey, Kuma, what's up man?"

Kuma kept his head down. "Um, guys I think I'm gonna go to that class." Noda, Minami and Inuyasha stared at him in shock. "What? You're actually gonna go?" Noda said. "Yeah, don't you think you're a little too _old_, to be scared of your mommy."

Kuma didn't look up at them. "It's not that, it's just," He turned to where Kagome was waiting in the window her back turned against them. "By some round about way, my mom said Kagome saved her life. Besides, if I didn't I would be going back on my word."

In front of them Sesshoumaru smirked. 'So the kids got honor a rare trait.'

Kuma turned to head back to the school. The other's watched him before Noda spoke up. "I think I'm gonna go too." Minami's jaw dropped. "Not you too!" Noda turned to him and shrugged. "Yeah, besides I don't want to feel like I owe her or something!" Inuyasha growled. "You don't _owe_ her anything!" Noda shrugged once more and took off.

Minami growled and stomped. "Fine I'll go she's just trying to help us out." He said in a defeated voice." Inuyasha just sighed and shook his head following after the others. Minami stopped and turned to look back at Shippou. "Don't look at me man, I passed!"

Minami growled. "Shut up, you may have passed that test, but your no where near as smart as Shin!" Shippou just snickered and rested a hand on Shin's shoulder, shooing Minami off. "Yeah, whatever man, take your ass to class."

From a little ways ahead of them Sesshoumaru looked back.

'So she got her class after all.'

The boys entered the class room to see Kagome sleeping. "Hey wench wake your ass up!" Kagome awoke and stared as they all piled into the class room. She looked at them excitedly before reaching the front of the class. Noda sat sideways and leaned on his desk. "Just so you know I haven't done any math since the quadratic formula crap."

Kuma nodded. "I haven't done any math since they started adding the fractions!"

Inuyasha looked at her through one eye. "They lost me on the multiplication."

Minami glared at her. "Just so you know I'm not going to do a damn thing while I'm here." Kagome gave him a flat look. "Then, why'd you bother showing up?"

A/N: Ok, that was this one, the next should be better. I hoped you liked it Please review! No flames please!


End file.
